A Man's Heart
by nessundormagal
Summary: Chicago 2: Amos must recover from losing Roxy, but when she returns just as he is recovering, for certain reasons, will he be able to trust her again. Together they will learn to love and learn what matters in life.Please R&R. I own the rights to the plot


Chapter 1  
Invisable  
  
The man stumbled into the room. As he went about the small apartment he began to pick things up and put them down again. He colided with various objects in the place not knowing were he was going. His name was Amos.  
He yelled, "Honey, i'm home," but then remembered the day he had had.  
It had been a long day in the court. He did not work there, but rather was there for one imparticular trial, his wife's.  
"Why did you leave me? You betrayed me!" he yelled out, he was delerious, as a drunk would be.  
He moved about the room in a lazy style and made his way to where it had all started, the bedroom. Looking about with disgust he saw some caution tape, left from the confusion. How long had it really been since it first began? Many questions filled his head contributing to the dizieness that came from being drunk.  
The room was very dirty, flowing with scattered, clothing, among other things. The dresser had a few things left over from when Roxy, his wife, had lived there. It was mostly perfume and other woman necessities. In the corner a radio sat on a desk that was covered with papers, he walked over and sat down in a chair near by and leaned back.  
"I wondor if she ever loved me," he said to himself.  
He recalled the events of that day, the good and the bad. Most of all the lie that he had convinced him to stand up for her once again. She had told him, in court, that she wasnot only pregnant, but that it was his baby. She had also hugged him after saying this, it had seemed awkward to Amos, but it was a hug from the wife whom he had thought to not love him.  
The crime she had comitted was this: murder. She had been cheating on Amos for about a month with a furnature salesman who claimed that he had connections and could make her famous, or at least get her an act at a bar. Of coarse he was lieing and when Roxy found this out she shot him immedietly. She, being the innocent housewife that she was to Amos, convinced him to cover her, which backfired on her as soon as the cops questioned Amos and told him what the real identity was of the man his wife had told him to be a burgler. Soon after, Roxy was arrested and taken to jail.  
Amos stood up and paced about the room and then into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator and took out yet another bottle of beer.  
"Roxy, why am I so invisable to you?" he cried out, "You just walk right through me, the only time you ever cared was when you took advantage of me!"  
Crieing, he fell to the floor and layed down on his back. He was tired of being kicked around by others and knew that it was time for change, but did not know how that change would come about.  
"Is there anything left for me?" he cried out.  
"Oh, get up dummy!" a voice said from above him.  
"Roxy, what are you doing here, I though you left me!" Amos remarked as he stood up and turned around to see his wife standing there.  
"I am! I came to get my things and for this," she handed him a stack of papers that were stapled together.  
"Divorce papers?" Amos questioned.  
"Yes, divorce papers. Look at you, you're drunk. Gosh, I can't believe you!" she yelled at him.  
"What's wrong Roxy?" he asked.  
"Look, would you just sign the papers and leave it be?" she responded.  
Amos had a sad look on his face. He looked up at the annoyed woman whom he had loved for so long, and stayed loyal to for all those years.  
"Roxy," he started, but taking the pen from his soon to be x-wife, "Yes, Roxy."  
"Good, I am gonna go pack my stuff, ok? Once I have done that it will be all over, I will no longer be in the way of your life and you won't be in the way of mine," she told him.  
"Yes, Roxy," he said again.  
After about a half an hour had passed, Roxy had finished packing and was on her way, leaving drunken, old Amos behind to be on his own.  
"As always, Roxy, I am invisable," he whispered to himself, "here is to you," he said, lifting up the bottle of beer in his hand and taking a big gulp of it, "here is to you," he repeated, and then went back into the bedroom that was now empty of Roxy's things.  
Only the faint scent of her perfume was left. It was all that Amos had to savor.  
He gently layed down, setting the beer bottle aside, and allowed himself to slowly fall asleep. 


End file.
